Horizon
by Eleaa
Summary: Une vision de ce qui peut avoir lieu dans le dernier épisode de OUAT. :) Centrée CS !


Hey!  
J'ai lu plusieurs fics en anglais, tellement bien écrites sur la suite que j'ai eu envie d'en écrire une aussi, mais à ma sauce. Je ne vous cache pas que certaines m'ont inspirées, mais je m'en suis détachée et j'ai écrit quelque chose qui me plaisait en tous points. J'espère que vous aimerez aussi !

Bonne lecture ! R&R !

_Disclaimer : Nothing is mine except ideas and words _

* * *

« Killian ! » hurle Emma alors qu'elle tente désespérément de s'accrocher à ses jambes.

Mais la force du portail est trop puissante et malgré ses tentatives pour ne pas le lâcher, Emma sait. Elle le voit lutter de toutes ses forces pour essayer de les soutenir tous les deux, mais cela ne suffira pas. Son crochet est planté dans la terre meule, et c'est ce qui les maintient. Elle tente de se battre elle aussi, elle ne peut pas être entraînée dans le tourbillon, elle ne peut pas être emmenée loin de sa famille, de son fils. Alors elle s'accroche, tant bien que mal.

Mais c'est trop tard, elle se sent emportée, alors elle lâche prise malgré elle, en criant son nom et elle croit entendre le sien, « Swan », puis le son s'évanouit.

Elle s'affale sur le sol avec lourdeur, elle a eu le temps de protéger son visage avec ses mains et elle sent sur ses doigts de la terre.

_De la terre ?_

Elle entend alors un bruit sourd à côté d'elle. Elle tourne la tête dans cette direction tout en se relevant. Et elle le voit.

_Quoi ?!_

Il est là.

Il a atterri sur le dos, ses yeux sont fermés. Lorsqu'il les ouvre et qu'il croise les siens, un sentiment intense de soulagement envahit le corps d'Emma. Elle est soulagée parce qu'elle n'est pas seule, parce qu'il ne l'a pas abandonnée.

Il grogne tout en se redressant et il la regarde, vérifiant qu'elle n'est pas blessée. Ce qu'elle n'est pas, _dieu soit loué_.

« Tu m'as suivi ? » demande alors Emma, tout en connaissant la réponse.

Elle l'avait lâché en sachant pertinemment qu'il aurait une chance de s'en sortir, même s'il était trop tard pour elle, lui aurait pu en réchapper.

« Bien sûr. », répond-il simplement alors qu'il se lève complètement.

Ils observent les alentours en silence. Emma se contentant de cette réponse et refusant une nouvelle fois d'accepter tout ce que cela implique.

Il l'a suivie ici parce qu'il tient à elle. Parce que comme elle, il ne peut supporter d'être seul.

« Où sommes-nous ?  
- Ce n'est pas le où qui est important, c'est le « quand » », répond-il simplement en désignant un arbre.

Emma s'approche de ce qu'elle croit être un chêne et écarquille les yeux en voyant l'affiche.

**Recherchée.**

**Pour crimes contre la reine :**

**Meurtre, trahison, traîtrise.**

Avec un dessin représentant sa mère – Snow White, illustrant l'écriteau.

Elle jette un regard vers Killian qui hausse un sourcil. Ils ne comprennent pas pourquoi, ni comment le sort lancé par Zelena a pu fonctionner. Ils savent seulement qu'ils sont dans la forêt enchantée, dans le passé.

Ils ont remonté le temps.

* * *

Après une ou deux heures de marche, Killian s'arrête soudainement. Il lève la tête, à l'affût, la tourne à gauche puis à droite et un sourire illumine son visage. Il saisit la main d'Emma dans la sienne et se met à courir sur la droite. Elle est obligée de le suivre et n'a pas le temps de protester.

Ils sortent du chemin de terre et se faufilent à travers bois sans ralentir l'allure. Emma perçoit le serrement de la main de Killian dans la sienne. Emma sent un changement dans l'air. Celui-ci qui était boisé devient plutôt marin. Les effluves de la mer lui chatouillent les narines.

Ils arrivent sur un chemin de pierres cette fois-ci, et Killian ralentit le rythme effréné qu'il leur avait imposé, mais ne lâche pas la main d'Emma.

Il stoppe leur avancée et se tourne vers Emma, plus heureux que jamais.

« Quoi ? demande-t-elle, face au sourire béat du pirate.  
- Elle est là… », répond-il simplement en avançant.

Emma n'ose pas demander qui. Elle vient de se rendre compte que ce retour dans le passé implique beaucoup de choses. Les êtres qu'ils ont perdus sont toujours en vie.

_Elle_ est toujours en vie.  
La femme qu'il a aimée est vivante.  
Milah.

Une boule se forme dans la gorge d'Emma. Elle ne comprend pas très bien pourquoi. Elle s'en fiche après tout.  
_(Pas vrai ?)_

Ils arrivent sur le port. Emma sent ses mains devenir moites et cette fois-ci c'est elle qui serre la main de Killian dans la sienne. Mais il ne réagit pas, son regard scrute et cherche.

« Là ! » dit-il d'une voix triomphante et levant son crochet vers le rivage.

Et Emma la voit. La prunelle de ses yeux, son bâtiment.

L'angoisse d'Emma disparaît subitement.

« The Jolly Roger, murmure Killian un sourire au coin des lèvres, je ne pensais jamais la revoir. »

Il s'avance, mais Emma le retient. Il se tourne vers elle et la questionne du regard.

« Maintenant que tu en parles, c'est vrai que le navire n'était pas à Storybrooke… Où était-il ? »

Les sourcils d'Emma se froncent sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Maintenant qu'elle y prête attention, elle se rappelle parfaitement ne pas avoir vu le Jolly Roger à Storybrooke.

« Peu importe ! Elle est là maintenant !  
- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée…  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Tu souhaites vraiment te rencontrer ? »

Il hausse les épaules et admet qu'en effet ce serait étrange de se trouver nez-à-nez avec lui-même.

« Il te faut des habits plus appropriés et j'en ai dans ma cabine. »

_Il a des vêtements de femme dans ses quartiers ?  
__(Non, elle ne veut pas savoir, elle s'en fiche après tout.)_

« Alors laisse-moi y aller.  
- Seule ? »

Elle hoche la tête.

« Hors de question. Tu ne sais pas sur qui tu vas tomber.  
- Toi. »

Il fait un mouvement de négation de la tête et serre les dents. C'est bien ça qui l'effraie, qu'elle voie l'ancien lui.

Leurs mains sont toujours liées, mais Emma fait comme si cela n'avait pas d'importance.  
_(Alors que ça en a. Elle est rassurée.)_

« Bon. Nous allons sur le Jolly, je suis le capitaine après tout. Et tu iras dans ma cabine. Dans l'armoire au fond tu trouveras de quoi te changer.  
- Mais si on te… »

Il lâche doucement la main d'Emma, ce qui la coupe dans son discours, et il sort sa longue-vue qu'il pointe sur le navire.

Il la range en disant que la voix est libre. Il marche en direction de l'embarcation.

Emma aurait bien aimé qu'il lui reprenne la main.  
_(Enfin elle s'en fiche après tout.)_

Ils arrivent sur le pont et voient Monsieur Smith arriver à leur rencontre.

« Capitaine, dit-il en prenant son bonnet rouge dans ses mains.  
- Monsieur Smith, répond Killian d'une voix froide.  
- Quels sont les ordres ?  
- Lavez le pont.  
- Nous… nous l'avons fini tout à l'heure Capitaine.  
- Ne voyez-vous pas que j'ai de la compagnie ? » grogne-t-il entre ses dents.

Monsieur Smith, dont les mains tremblent, pose son regard sur Emma. Il trouve étrange que son Capitaine veuille déjà remplacer Milah, mais il n'en dit rien. Peut-être cela lui changera-t-il les idées après tout.

« Excusez-moi Capitaine, nous allons de ce pas nettoyer, de nouveau, le pont. »

Killian acquiesce d'un signe de tête et invite Emma à entrer dans sa cabine pendant qu'il vérifie que les marins obéissent à ses ordres. Il la laisse seule : c'est le moment d'agir.

Emma descend les escaliers, ouvre la porte et entre dans la pièce. Elle cherche l'armoire du regard et la localise. Elle s'en approche et l'ouvre doucement. Des craquements se font entendre. Elle se retourne, mais ne voit personne. Elle touche les tissus du bout des doigts et tente de voir de quoi il s'agit.

Elle trouve une robe bleu ciel toute simple qui fera très bien l'affaire. Elle voit aussi une cape marron clair avec une capuche. Pratique, pense-t-elle. Elle s'en saisit également.

Elle se retourne et manque de crier. Elle ferme les yeux en inspirant et pousse un soupir de soulagement.

« Tu m'as fait peur. »

Il l'observe et s'approche d'elle dangereusement. La faible lumière qui éclaire la cabine se reflète dans le regard du pirate. Ses yeux bleus la regardent d'une manière glaciale.

L'homme qui lui fait face n'est pas Killian Jones.

C'est le capitaine Hook.

Son regard… Il est tellement différent de celui qu'elle a l'habitude de voir. Elle y lit tant de haine et de peine.

Elle recule d'un pas, ayant compris son erreur.

« Ce n'était pas mon intention, _love_. En revanche, je me demande ce que vous faites sur mon navire et dans mes quartiers, avec ceci dans les mains », dit-il froidement en désignant les habits tenus fermement par Emma.

Ne sachant que répondre, Emma reste sans bouger.

Il fait un pas vers elle, et elle recule.

Elle a peur.  
Peur de cet homme qu'elle ne reconnaît pas. Il lui est familier et pourtant si étranger à la fois. C'est un sentiment extrêmement curieux.

Comment tant de rage et de douleur peuvent émaner de ses yeux ?

« _Darling_, personne ne vous a dit que c'était mal de voler ? Surtout de voler le Capitaine Hook ?!  
- Je… »

Il pose sa main sur les habits et les récupère d'un seul mouvement, puis les jette sur le lit.

Emma ne peut plus reculer, elle sent les portes de l'armoire contre son dos.

D'un geste du crochet, il repousse les mèches de cheveux qui lui tombent sur le visage. Puis il la menace de son crochet, qu'il positionne sous son cou.

« Qui êtes-vous ? », demande-t-il d'un air menaçant qu'elle ne lui connaît pas.

Prise d'une inspiration soudaine, Emma se décide à tout lui dire. Elle peut lui faire confiance. Elle peut lui avouer la vérité.

« Killian », commence-t-elle.

Grave erreur, pense Emma alors qu'elle sent la main du pirate serrer sa gorge.

« Comment connaissez-vous ce nom ? »

Elle plonge ses yeux vert dans les siens, métalliques, sans espoir, emplis de souffrance. Elle ne peut croire que l'homme qu'elle ai… qu'elle apprécie autant soit cet individu-là, prêt à lui faire du mal.

Il lui fait mal d'ailleurs.

C'est comme s'il était… mort de l'intérieur. Comme si son âme n'était plus, comme s'il était vide à l'intérieur. Il sourit, mais elle est terrifiée. Elle ne le reconnaît pas.

« On se connaît, réussit-elle à articuler.  
- Je me rappellerais de vous, lâche-t-il d'une voix froide.  
- Mon nom est Em… »

Elle sent la pression sur son cou se relâcher et elle voit le pirate s'écrouler au sol. Elle aperçoit alors Killian, _son _Killian. Venant de s'assommer.

Ses yeux sont tellement différents. Il n'est plus le même homme. Emma n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait pu changer à ce point.  
_(Pour elle.)_

« Je… Il ne t'a rien fait ?  
- Non, mais j'avais la situation en main.  
- Je n'en doute pas, _darling_. Filons avant que je… qu'il ne se réveille. »

Emma acquiesce d'un mouvement de tête, s'empare des habits et ils sortent tous les deux de la cabine.

* * *

Une fois changée, ils quittent le port sans se retourner, et font le chemin inverse fait à l'allée.

Un silence pesant s'est installé entre eux. Emma décide de le briser.

« Tu… Il était différent de toi. »

Il la regarde tout en continuant de marcher, l'encourageant à continuer.

« C'était comme si… Comme si j'avais face à moi une autre personne.  
- Aye.  
- Comment… Comment est-ce possible ?  
- Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu m'as donné Swan. »

Elle hausse les sourcils.

« Ce que je t'ai donné ?  
- De l'espoir. »

Subitement, Killian entraîne Emma avec lui dans les hautes herbes sur le côté. Ils s'accroupissent à l'abri des regards. Emma l'observe, surprise et il pose un doigt sur sa bouche, lui faisant signe de se taire et d'écouter.

La jeune femme tend l'oreille et entend un bruit de roues sur la terre qui se mêlent aux hennissements des chevaux.

Elle relève doucement la tête et voit une calèche s'engager dans l'allée. Elle sent une pression sur son épaule : Killian l'invite à se cacher. Elle s'exécute.

Mais c'est trop tard, le cocher les a repéré. Il arrête le convoi. Emma lance un regard interrogateur à Killian qui est attentif aux moindres bruits. Il ne bouge pas, il est sur la défensive. Elle le voit se saisir d'un poignard qui était visiblement accroché à une ceinture. Elle entend ensuite des bribes de voix, mais n'arrive pas à clairement identifier ce qui est dit.

Une porte s'ouvre, puis se referme et des pas se rapprochent d'eux. Killian serre le poignard entre ses doigts et regarde Emma. Ils sont prêts à agir. Mais ils n'en ont pas l'occasion. Killian sent la pointe d'une épée sous sa gorge. Celle-ci l'oblige à se relever, ce qu'il fait sans contester.

« Poignard », dit la voix.

Killian lâche son arme et lève enfin le regard vers son assaillant. Un sourire traverse son visage. Emma s'est également levée, surprise de voir la personne en face d'eux. Il n'a pas tant vieilli que ça ! Emma penche la tête pour mieux l'observer, la coupe de cheveux est différente, et peut-être les rides au coin des yeux quand il sourit, mais sinon c'est le même homme.

« Qui faites-vous ici dans les fourrés ? Qui êtes-vous ? » demande-t-il d'une voix froide.

Il continue de pointer son épée sur la gorge de Killian.

« Killian Jones, répond-il.  
- Pourquoi vous cachiez-vous ? »

Emma remarque alors les habits que portent son père : elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel accoutrement. Des vêtements nobles indiquant qu'il appartient à la royauté.

Elle fait alors une révérence.

« Prince…, commence-t-elle en souriant.  
- Prince James », affirme-t-il.

Killian hausse les sourcils. Il n'avait jamais entendu David se faire appeler James. Pas qu'il s'en souvienne en tout cas.

« Et vous êtes ?  
- Em... Emily.  
- Emily ? Cet individu, demande-t-il en dévisageant Killian, vous veut-il du mal ?  
- Non. C'est un… c'est mon…  
- Mari ! » coupe Killian en souriant.

Emma lui lance un regard noir qu'il préfère ignorer d'un sublime sourire.

David baisse son épée et les observe tous les deux suspicieux.

« Et que faisiez-vous dans les fourrés ? demande-t-il de nouveau.  
- Nous avons eu peur quand nous vous avons entendu arriver, avoue Emma.  
- Peur ? Êtes-vous des hors la loi ?  
- Non ! s'écrie Emma, nous… nous…  
- Nous sommes en voyage, répond Killian.  
- En voyage de noces ?  
- Oui, lâche Emma. »

Toujours méfiant, David observe tour à tour Emma puis Killian.

« C'est merveilleux ! », dit alors une voix féminine.

Une belle femme blonde, sort alors du véhicule. Emma la reconnaît. C'est Katheryn. Elle vient se placer à côté de son père et fait de grands sourires à Emma et Killian.

« Nous devrions les inviter au bal James.  
- Excellente idée.  
- Quel bal ? questionne Killian.  
- Le bal en l'honneur de nos fiançailles, répond la princesse Abigail.  
- Vos fian… ? Et Sn… ?  
- Nous viendrons, le coupe subitement Emma, merci de votre invitation, altesses. »

Emma s'incline de nouveau et lance un regard à Killian, qui comprend qu'il doit faire de même.

« Nous avons dégagé l'arbre votre majesté. Nous pouvons repartir, dit un des gardes.  
- Très bien. À ce soir alors, au château du roi Midas », précise James à l'intention d'Emma et de Killian.

James et Abigail remontent tous les deux dans la calèche et celle-ci s'éloigne.

Killian se tourne vers Emma en ouvrant grands les yeux.

« _Bloody Hell_ Swan ! Qui était cette femme ?  
- Katheryn. La femme que mon père devait épouser avant de rencontrer ma… Oh non ! »

Emma pose sa main sur son front. Elle fait un tour sur elle-même en observant les alentours.

La forêt.  
La calèche.  
L'arbre coupé.

_Oh non !_

« Killian », dit Emma d'une voix affolée.

Elle prend sa tête entre ses mains.

« Qu'avez-vous fait ? » prononce alors une voix.

Killian, qui s'était approché d'Emma se tourne vers la personne qui vient de parler.

« Gold…, murmure Emma.  
- Gold ? Vous faites erreur, dit-il en riant.  
- Rumplestiltskin, lâche Killian.  
- Pour vous servir », répond-il en faisant une courbette et en continuant de rire.

Il s'approche d'Emma et de Killian, et son sourire a disparu totalement.

« Qu'avez-vous fait malheureux ? En avez-vous la moindre idée. »

Une moue se dessine sur le visage d'Emma, alors que Killian est dans l'incompréhension totale.

« Tu as changé le destin de tes parents Emma.  
- Je sais, je viens de m'en rendre compte. Mais… Comment sais-tu mon prénom ?  
- Je suis le Dark One, répond-il simplement. Et toi Emma, en modifiant le passé, ce n'est pas l'avenir de tes parents que tu remets en jeu, c'est celui de tout un royaume.  
- Je sais. Mais le fait que je sois encore là prouve que rien n'est perdu non ?  
- En effet. Cependant, le destin peut jouer des tours et tu dois les faire se rencontrer. »

Emma hoche la tête et sent la main de Killian sur son épaule. La peur qui s'est emparée d'elle semble alors diminuer un peu.

« Le bal. Nous devons nous y rendre, absolument. Nous devons empêcher le mariage et faire tomber mes parents amoureux.  
- Tu dois convaincre ton père de quitter le bal afin qu'il rencontre Snow White.  
- Mais… Où sera-t-elle ? demande Killian  
- Il la trouvera, c'est son véritable amour après tout, répondit Rumple un sourire en coin. Maintenant… Show time ! »

Emma et Killian froncèrent les sourcils alors qu'une nuée dorée les enveloppe. Lorsqu'elle disparaît, ils se rendent compte qu'ils sont sur le seuil du château et que leurs vêtements sont différents.

« C'est pas trop tôt hein… », le charrie-t-elle en voyant ses nouveaux habits, qui au passage lui vont à ravir.  
_(Non, elle n'a pas pensé ça.)_

Il ne porte plus son pantalon en cuir noir, ni son manteau noir, ses bagues ainsi que ses colliers ont disparu. Il est vêtu d'un pantalon gris foncé, d'un gilet noir d'où dépassent les pans d'une chemise blanche, et par-dessus un manteau marron clair avec un col noir. Un vrai habit de bal.

« Emma… », lâche Hook, ne trouvant pas les mots.

Elle baisse les yeux et constate qu'elle porte une robe rouge, magnifique. Peut-être un peu trop princesse à son goût, mais elle doit reconnaître qu'elle est splendide.

« Tu es superbe. », articule-t-il enfin.

Ses cheveux sont relevés en chignon, et elle porte un très beau collier, formé de pierres précieuses. Elle les touche du bout des doigts, de peur de les casser.

Elle relève la tête et voit Killian en train de quitter ses gants noirs. Elle s'avance vers lui, interdite.

« Il t'a…  
- Il semblerait. »

Il rencontre ses yeux et lui sourit, puis il agite ses deux mains.

« Quelle étrange sensation. »

Emma sourit à son tour.

« Un bal nous attend ma lady, si vous permettez. »

Il lui tend son bras, qu'elle saisit et tous les deux entrent dans le château.

* * *

La fête bat son plein, les convives festoient dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Killian a réussi à convaincre Emma à danser, ce qu'ils font depuis quelques minutes.

« Je ne savais pas que tu savais danser, dit Emma.  
- J'étais lieutenant avant de devenir pirate. Ce n'est pas mon premier bal.  
- C'est le premier pour moi.  
- Tu t'en sors très bien. »

Emma ne répond pas et cherche son père du regard. Il n'est pas encore arrivé, mais c'est apparemment la tradition. Les fiancés doivent se présenter les derniers.

Elle reporte son attention sur Killian qui est lui aussi aux aguets.

« Ton navire est à New-York ? » demande-t-elle soudainement.

Il baisse les yeux vers elle.

« Oui. »

Il lâche sa taille et passe sa main dans sa nuque.

« Tu mens. Où est-il ? Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ?  
- Rien. Ce n'est pas important.  
- Si. Dis-moi.  
- Je l'ai détruite pour en faire un portail. Un portail pour te retrouver. »

Emma arrête de danser et plonge ses yeux dans les siens.

_Quoi ?  
__Il n'a pas fait ça ?_

Il posa sa main sur sa taille et l'entraîne à danser de nouveau.

« Tu n'as pas fait ça ?  
- Cela te surprend-il ?  
- Oui. Évidemment. Tu aimes ton navire. »

Cette fois-ci c'est lui qui s'arrête. Ils arrêtent de danser en plein milieu de la piste. Il la regarde et c'est comme si le temps s'était suspendu. Il inspire doucement, sa poitrine se gonfle et ses yeux bleus fixent intensément Emma.

« Je t'aime plus. »

Elle ne bouge plus elle non plus. Son cœur manque un battement, elle sent ses pulsations battre à ses tempes. Le sang afflue dans ses veines à une vitesse fulgurante.

_Il l'aime plus que son navire.  
__Il l'aime plus.  
__Il l'aime._

Il l'aime.

Ils sont interrompus par le son d'une trompette qui annonce l'arrivée du prince James et de la princesse Abigail. Tous les invités se tournent vers les escaliers en voyant le couple royal, Emma et Killian également.

Emma est chamboulée par cette déclaration. Elle ne s'y attendait tellement pas. Elle… Elle ne sait pas quoi faire, ni comment réagir.

Elle regarde son père tenir la main d'Abigail dans la sienne et elle les observe descendre les marches une à une.

Elle prend alors la main de Killian dans la sienne et glisse ses doigts dans les siens. Il la regarde et elle aussi. Ils ne disent rien, ils n'ont pas besoin de parler pour se comprendre.

Emma sait qu'elle arrivera à réunir ses parents.

Rien ne l'en empêchera.

Elle changera le passé parce que l'avenir qui l'attend, elle ne peut pas le perdre.

Elle ne peut pas.


End file.
